ichigo's new opponent
by Blue-Zangetsu
Summary: Ichigo finally has some one new to fight. Rated m for language and eventually a lemon IchigoxRukia
1. The meeting

A/n:Hey umm I haven't wrote a fanfic in idk maybe 2 months but anyways I was bored so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Ichigo: now you do (hands him a contract)

Blue-zangetsu: (yells in joy but in the background you hear an alarm) what just..WTF NOT AGAIN stupid dreams oh well like I said I don't own bleach if I did I'd of had ichigo and rukia be a couple a long time ago. Also since I don't know how to spell half of the Japanese words used for certain things you'll see me add the English substitute a lot

………………………………………………………..

Ichigo was bored rukia was gone for the day, chad had band practice, ishida was off sewing somewhere, and orihime was with tatsuki so ichigo was basically left alone for the day.

"Man this sucks, there's nothing to do" All of a sudden his badge went off meaning a hollow or an arrancar was in the area so he quickly used it to pop himself out of his body and using flash step took off toward the area he detected the enemy's spiritual pressure. When he got to the scene he quickly looked around and barley blocked the sword aimed at his head.

"So you're my opponent, for an arrancar you look pretty weak so how about you go ahead and release your zanpaku-to and lets get it over with, hell I won't even have to use my viazard powers on you" " shinigami you might want to hold your tongue because for your information I'm the espada #7 Katashisukin. Wanna know why my name is katashi sukin." "Sure why not since I'm gonna ill you anyways" "HAHAHA like you could but my name means hard skin"

"Well katashi why don't you release your zanpaku-to and we'll get started or do you prefer to die and did you say you're the #6 espada" "Yeah why you scared to fight an espada" "No just I beat the last #6 espada grimmjow and I doubt your stronger then him"

"WTF you beat grimmjow, no way you could beat grimmjow" "well I did and seeing as I don't want this battle to take forever…BAN-KAI TENSA ZANGETSU" Ichigo quickly rushes him making it appear as if 5 ichigo's are attacking him at once ichigo then fires getsuga tenshou from 5 different directions. "HAHAHA I told you that you couldn't kill me that easily" Ichigo quickly looks up to see the espada hovering over him by about 100 feet. "But since you want to die I'm gonna release my zanpaku-to…raikou haretsu" Moving faster then ichigo csn see the espada quickly lands several hits on him causing massive trauma to his chest and stomach.

"Son of a bitch I guess I'll have to use this" ichigo quickly pulls on his viazard mask and notices that the espada seems slower to him so he quickly uses flash step to get behind him and stab zangetsu through his stomach he then uses getsuga tenshou ripping a huge portion out of the side of his stomach and cutting off part of his arm but before ichigo can finish it a light shoots down and envelops the espada pulling him back to hunco muendo. "Shinigami I swear I'm gonna come back and kill you even if it means having to kill my fellow espada" "The names ichigo kurosaki and after the beating you just took I doubt that but we'll see.

Ichigo quickly rushes home not realizing he's still bleeding pretty badly. When he gets home he lays down and passes out due to blood loss.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Rukia is hurrying to get back to ichigo's since she talked to matsumoto and told her about how she felt toward him and matsumoto had told her to tell ichigo because she thinks ichigo feels the same way about her. When rukia jumps in ichigo's bedroom she sees him passed out on the bed in a small pool of blood. She quickly rushes over to him to make sure he's still alive. When she feels him breathing she starts to use healing kido.

Ichigo opens his eyes and thinks it's a dream and like every other dream he's had with rukia in it he starts to kiss her but then he feels her hands on his chest and the soothing effect of healing kido and he realizes it's not a dream and rukia is kissing him back which makes him confused, he always thought she liked renji.

"Umm rukia what are you doing" he asks as he breaks the kiss?

"Well I found you severely injured so I started to heal you and then you kissed me which reminds me ichigo I love you, that's why I went to soul society to talk to matsumoto and ask her for advice"

"Oh well I love you too rukia now when you're done healing me how about you sleep with me tonight" "umm well okay"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night while ichigo was sleeping his hollow pulled him into his inner world where he challenged ichigo to a duel to see if he truly deserved rukia and if he lost his hollow would have complete control for a whole day sp ichigo agreed.

"Come on king is that the best you got you gotta be better then tha- WHOA I was fucking talking to you, you fucking prick and you try to cut my head off fine BAN-KAI TENSA ZANGETU"

When ichigo see's his hollow use ban-kai he does the same so that now they're both using the lighting fast speeds to fire several getsuga tenshou's at each other but then ichigo gets an idea and try's it out. He forms this hollow mask and grins.

"Hey turn around" His hollow turns around and the only thing that he can think is FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK "you can use hollow powers inside your head battling your hollow, WTF"

"Apparently so and that means your dead" he says as he appears behind his hollow and stabs him in the chest signaling the end of the fight. But before his hollow he says something, "I hope you know that was a fluke next time I'll win and your little Girlfriend will be mine for a whole day and when that happens let's just say she won't be walking for a while after that"

Ichigo's blood starts to boil at what his hollow says so he hits him in the face and then wakes up with rukia in his arms but then he hears his down coming up the stairs. "Rukia you gotta get up my dad is coming"

Rukia quickly leaps into the closet and ichigo hides next to his door so when his dad comes flying in he ends up flying through the window and landing on his ass outside.

"OWWW ichigo see what you did to me now I got some glass in my ass" "GOOD NOW YOU CAN STOP BEING A DUMBASS FOR THE DAY" Ichigo yells back down.

"ICHIGO, RUKIA, breakfast." His sister yuzu yells up to him.

Ichigo and rukia quickly go downstairs and eat when their done they go back up to ichigo's room.

"So ichigo wanna go to urahara's shop I hear renji's gonna be there and you guys can train."

"Sure sounds fun, lets go"

When they get there ichigo quickly finds renji and they go into the huge underground chamber where they plan on fighting.

"Ok lets go all out" Ichigo shouts. "Fine but no viazard powers" "Fine" the now pouting ichigo yells.

The minute the fight starts renji uses his ban-kai "Ban-Kai, Hihiou Zabimaru**" **When ichigo sees this he stops. "Ban-Kai, Tensa Zangetsu" He then takes off at lighting speeds having to dodge renji's random attacks.

Finally ichigo fires several getsuga tenshou's to distract renji so he can catch his breath but before a minute has passed he sees zabimaru headed straight for him so starts running again trying to keep from being eaten and now having to dodge the frequent cero like blast from zabimaru. All of sudden ichigo was trapped…

To be continued (maybe)

A/n: katashi-hard

Sukin-skin

Raikou-lighting

Haretsu-explosion

Well there's the 1st chapter and maybe last since I'm lazy and if I don't get a lot of reviews I get pissed and never update and I know there's probably a few spelling mistakes but just R&R


	2. He returns

A/n: If you knew me like I do you would realize me updating a story I just wrote 2days is very rare so you should be thankful. Also I got one story favorite and one story alert (whatever the hell that is)

Blue-zangetsu: if only I was a shinigami I could kill hollows too

Ishida: why be a shinigami when you can be a quincy

Blue-zangetsu: because you guys are wimps

Ishida: WHAT WE ARE NOT WIMPS

Blue-zangetsu: You almost lost to that freak known as mayuri.

Ishida: gut he used a cheap trick

Random person: DYNAMIC ENTRY!! (sends ishida flying)

Blue-zangetsu: Umm gai this is a Bleach fanfic not a naruto on

Gai: Oh my bad (leaves)

Ok now the disclaimer: I don't own bleach and probably never will.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Katashi couldn't believe he had lost to the bastard known as ichigo kurosaki.

"How the fuck did he win, I know I landed some fatal shots on him but he didn't die but how and then there's that mask I know he's not arrancar but still when his mask was on his power got tripled."

Katashi decided he'd have to train to get stronger and maybe even devour few other arrancars around his strength so their powers could be absorbed by him and if it wasn't for his special power that let him heal and regenerate any wounds and body parts then he probably wouldn't of even thought about going back to fight that son of a bitch but he knew the other espada would never let him live it down if they found out he got beat by a lousy shinigami. Slowly a new plan was formed that involved him taking the number 5 espada with him the next time he went to fight ichigo.

"I doubt he can take on two espada so next time he's gonna die and with him gone nothing can stop me from my plan, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA he'll never even see us coming we'll kill him before he can use his hollow powers or his ban-kai"

Katashi soon leaves his room after his arm and chest are fully healed so he can go begin his training to kill the shinigami bastard.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"SHIT RENJI, you almost killed me, you're lucky I agreed to know viazard powers or I would of this fight."

"Yeah sure having to rely on those powers what happened to being able to beat me without them"

"Who said I can't" Ichigo then disappears.

"ICHIGO YOU BASTARD YOU TRICKED ME" The now enraged renji yell, but before he can use his ban-kai again he feels ichigo's zanpaku-to against his neck.

"You should have been paying attention, if you had you would of noticed I never truly stood still I was just using my ban-kai's impressive speed to make it look like I was staying in one spot so renji do you yield"

"Yea I yield you cheater using your speed to trick me what kind of fair fight is that"

"We never said it had to be fair we just lets go all out so we went all out and you lost like you do every time"

"Yea yea whatever I gotta get going before the captain realizes I'm not in the office"

"Oh ok see ya" Renji quickly opens the senkai gate leading back to soul society.

"Hmm now what can i.." "Hey ichigo" "WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE" ichigo begins to run from zaraki. "Oh come on ichigo I just want to fight" Zaraki screams as he chases ichigo. "Exactly I don't feel like dying today" "Aww come on I want kill you I promise" "Yea you say that now but when we start fighting you'll forget all about that, Ban-kai Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo uses his speed to quickly get away from him.

"Shit that was close, I can't believe he got to the real world since he has so much power he has to attract a lot of hollows.

Ichigo decides to go home to get some sleep since he's tired from having to fight renji and having to run away from zaraki that fight obsessed moster.

When ichigo gets home he finds rukia curled up on his bed and can't help but smile at her. Trying not to disturb her he climbs in bed and wraps his arms around her quickly giving her a kiss on the top of her head. He quickly falls asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ichigo's having what he considerers the worst nightmare ever. In front of him is Katashi and another espada who refuses to give up his name. The out of now where chad, ishida, and orihime appear in the ground and they appear to be getting ready to attack the espada.

Ichigo starts to dive down at them trying to get to them to tell them not to attack.

"DON'T ATTACK THEIR TOO STRONG FOR YOU, IF YOU ATTACK THEM THEY'LL KILL YOU" Ichigo's shouts still can't be heard by them and they keep preparing to attack but then he sees the worst thing possible Katashi has appeared by hide them and stabs each of them through the heart while the other espada appears holding ichigo back.

Just then he sees rukia appear and try use her zanpaku-to to stab him but he disappears and then reappears grabbing her and flying up to where their right in front of ichigo.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS AND LET RUKIA GO" "Oh it appears I've struck a nerve, it appears you have feelings for this little shinigami bitch so I guess that means if I kill her you'll be heartbroken…..perfect" Katashi then stabs rukia through the stomach slowly, he then starts twisting the blade causing rukia to scream in pain but soon she can't scream because she's coughing up blood. "Ich-ich-ichigo please help me, this pain is unbearable"

"AHHHHH LET HER GO YOU BASTARD I'M THE ONE YOU WANT SO KILL ME BUT LET HER GO"

"Ohh I don't think so seeing you in emotional pain is much better then actually seeing you die"

When katashi is done he brings ichigo's family and kills them in front of him.

"YOU BASTARD YOU'L PAY…….."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rukia wakes up to ichigo's screaming.

"OI ICHIGO SHUT UP, ichigo hey ichigo are you okay." Rukia turns over to see him asleep with his face in pain and he's sweating like it's 100 degrees outside. "Hey ichigo wake up your having a nightmare" When he doesn't wake up from her yelling at him she quickly shakes him awake. "AHHHH WHAT THE HELL" ichigo screams as he's woken up but then see's rukia and leans over to kiss her.

"Hey ichigo what was your nightmare about?" "Ev-ev-everyone close to me was killed but you were tortured slowly, it was the worst thing I've ever seen"

Then ichigo broke down and started crying into her shoulder and through his sobs she could hear "Why me" and "If you ever die."

Rukia was beyond surprised she was speechless. Ichigo kurosaki someone most people considered a badass and her current boyfriend was crying.

"Ichigo are you ok" "Sniff, yea I'm fine, let's go back to sleep"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

2 months later

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey rukia" "Yea ichigo" "today is our two month anniversary" "But were not married"

"Silly it's a girlfriend, boyfriend kinda of thing"

"Oh well in that case.." BEEP BEEP BEEP, ichigo's badge was going off signaling that a hollow had appeared.

With a few choice words from ichigo like "Stupid piece of shit called a badge" they started off toward the area where they detected the hollow but they thought was one was actually four hundred maybe five hundred but were so weak they were detected as one medium powered hollow. All ichigo and rukia could do was stare and think the same thing "SHIT this is gonna take awhile"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Katashi are you ready yet"

"Yea I'm coming, time to teach that shinigami the espada are stronger than those shinigami bastards and in the process we'll kill their strongest fighter and revive aizen's dream"

"But if aizen failed how do you expect to win" "Because even though our released form rivals that of a shinigami's Ban-kai well I've found a second released form but onlt lasts for15 min after that my spiritual energy will be decreased drastically and It'll be easy for them to kill me that why if I don't win within 15 minutes your to bring me back here understand #7"

"Yes Katashi I will do as you order but remember this, ichigo kurosaki defeated aizen so be careful to have defeated someone as strong and smart as aizen requires great skill so don't underestimate him"

"Yea, yea you know you sound like some kind of mom nagging me nonstop"

"Ok open up the portal" (don't know what their called)

"As you command katashi" "Ok now to kick some shinigami ass"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ichigo had just finished killing off the rest of the weak hollows when he felt the familiar spirit pressure.

"No it can't be I gave him a severe injury capable of killing him how the fuck is he here"

Katashi disappeared then reappeared in front og ichigo.

"Hello shinigami scum prepare to die"

"FUCK YOU, BAN-KAI TENSA ZANGETSU"…………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

OOOOOOO a cliff hanger and the fact that I did a 2nd chapter you guys should be happy especially since I didn't get a single review.

ALSO NO FLAMES WHEN YOU DO REVIEW BECAUSE FLAMES ARE A WASTE OF TIME AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO A BETTER ICHIGO X RUKIA ONE LETS SEE IT

One more thing if your ichigo x rukia fan you should check out the author Theresa Crane : /u/1545750/ shes got some good ichigo x rukia one shots and stories


	3. sorry guys

I know this is a little late but I'm having a major case of writers block and school isn't helping since it's my first year of high school and I got like the worst math teacher possible but whatever I hope on getting the next chapter out soon but don't count on it…..i have started working on it but don't expect it till maybe thanksgiving or Christmas……if I haven't put the next chapter up by new years eve I'll probably put it up for adoption


End file.
